Touch
by skypilot-dlm
Summary: Monica and her terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. DRR


**By:** drippy love monster

**Rating:** M to be safe for mature themes i.e. implied sex.

**Category:** DRR

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** Monica and her terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

**Disclaimer:** Doggett and Reyes do not belong to me. I'm just having fun with them.

**A/N:** This is another from the series of prompt challenges. This one was "Bathrobe". And thanks to Kate for all her help!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Touch**

John was coming up from the basement when he heard the front door open. It was Monica. To say she looked annoyed was an understatement. Her clothes were wet, and covered in mud, and she actually looked as if she might cry. John went to her. He took her hands in his and asked what happened.

"Leyla Harrison happened," Monica said plaintively, and then explained to John her day.

Agent Leyla Harrison had convinced Monica to investigate a farm in West Virginia she believed to be inhabited by, in her words, a "monster". Where Leyla got her facts, Monica didn't know. So, against her better judgment (after having sworn off Agent Harrison since the last case they worked) she went. Monica told John about the West Virginia farmer who didn't appreciate the FBI snooping around his farm. And then she explained about getting out and pushing because their car got stuck in the mud. John nodded, that explained her appearance.

"Aww, poor baby," he said soothingly, and gave her a comforting kiss. And then Monica practically saw the bulb light up over his head. John took her hand and led her up to the bedroom. He directed her to stand in front of him and wordlessly began peeling away her muddy layers.

Her shoes were first to go. And then her suit jacket as he slid it off her shoulders, and down her arms. Next was her blouse. Slowly he worked each button free until he reached the top of her slacks. John briefly deviated from his task and caressed the baby soft skin of her stomach. Their eyes met, and Monica felt the flush of arousal rise within her. Monica's eyes slipped closed at the sensation. John smiled to himself and got back to business. He parted her blouse, pushing it off her shoulders until it fell to the floor with her jacket. He smiled approvingly when he saw she was wearing her black lace bra. His hands lingered on her waist as his thumbs rubbed soft circles. His feather soft touch warmed her core. Finally he unfastened her slacks and they fell to her feet with the rest of her clothes. John closed his arms around Monica's waist, and pulled her close.

"What you need is a nice hot shower," he murmured before kissing her lightly.

"Yeah, will you wash my back?" Monica asked quietly as they parted.

"If I have to," John said with false exasperation.

She disengaged herself from him, and he watched her saunter away. John stood there smiling to himself when Monica's bra came sailing in from the bathroom hitting him in the chest silently.

"You coming?" she asked. John heard the shower go on. In a flash he was undressed and ready.

Monica was already under the hot spray when she felt John slip in behind her. He closed his arm around her waist, and kissed her neck. With his free hand he reached for the soap. Monica murmured happily as John did as she asked. His hands moved over her back sensually as he washed away her stressful day. John's hands felt so good; she hadn't realized he'd begun caressing the smooth plane of her stomach. Leaning further against him, Monica felt that John was ready for more. She sighed happily as his hands moved further south.

"I asked you in here to help me wash my back," Monica murmured, eyes closed.

"And I did," John started, and placed soft kisses on her neck. "But you got me wantin' more," he rasped between wet kisses on her neck and shoulder.

Monica turned in his arms to face him. The look in his eyes left her weak-kneed. She slid her arms around his neck as their lips met in a blistering kiss. Showering had never been this enjoyable, Monica thought.

Later, as she stood in front of the mirror wearing the fluffy white bathrobe John had gotten her for when she stayed at his house, Monica absently brushed her damp hair, smiling to herself, when she felt an arm slide around her waist from behind. John took the brush from her with his free hand and took over brushing her hair. He caught sight of her serene expression in the mirror.

"What are you thinkin'?" he asked softly, not wanting to disturb the stillness surrounding them.

Monica held his gaze in the mirror. "About how lucky I am to have such a thoughtful and wonderful partner," she said quietly. John put the brush down and closed both arms around her, pulling her closer. He nuzzled her neck, dropping soft kisses as he worked his way up.

"Yeah, but we both know it's my body you're really after," he whispered playfully against her ear. Monica grinned and turned in his arms. She took a step back and appraised his towel clad form.

"Well, yes, there is that, too," she said with equal playfulness and caressed his smooth chest. John gently closed his fingers around her wrist, and pulled her close once more. They came together in another heated kiss. Walking backwards, John led the way to the bed. They landed with a soft thud. Monica giggled as they parted, and sat astride him. John reached up and loosened her bathrobe tie. Pushing aside the soft terry material he caressed her silken skin.

"I'd say we're both pretty lucky," he whispered before leaning forward for another kiss.

-Finis-


End file.
